There are a number of commercially available systems termed ‘smart-home environment’ systems, which can include one or more sensors and network-connected devices. These smart-home devices can sometimes intercommunicate and integrate together within the smart-home environment. The smart-home devices may also communicate with cloud-based smart-home control and/or data-processing systems in order to distribute control functionality, to access higher-capacity and more reliable computational facilities, and to integrate a particular smart home into a larger, multi-home or geographical smart-home-device-based aggregation.
Techniques for installing electrical fixtures and appliances such as lighting fixtures and fans on walls or ceilings usually require the assistance of a qualified electrician, and the use of a variety of tools and specialized hardware. The procedure for installing or uninstalling such fixtures can also be relatively time consuming, even when performed by an experienced installer, and can be hazardous. In addition to the need for hand-wiring the necessary electrical connections between the fixture and electrical power supply wiring, the installer must make separate mechanical connections for supporting or suspending the fixture in place.